Tears in the Rain
by JumpyFTW
Summary: It was raining that day. They've lost a friend, and none of them ever moved on. Sequel to Dedication.
1. Sworn Sisters of Books

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Fire Emblem: Awakening**_** belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The cover picture belongs to the respective artist. Occasional references from other series and fanfics belong to the original owners. Please understand, and support the official release.**

* * *

"Haaah…" Sumia sighed. She stared at the remnants of the daisies all around her. She had already been doing the flower fortune all the time ever since Robin was gone. However, the results always stayed the same: won't.

_Maybe she'll never return, after all,_ she thought. But then, she shook her head and said again, _No! She _**will**_ return. _

Sumia stepped up off her chair, and took another daisy. She picked a petal again…

"She will return…"

And again…

"She won't return…"

Again…

"She will return…"

And again…

"She won't return…"

Then, she paused.

She couldn't decide whether to continue her flower fortune like one part of her heart suggested or stop like her other part of heart suggested.

She stared at the window. It was raining outside. Despite that, her husband—the exalt—hadn't stop the search to find their best friend.

She glanced at the bookshelf. After selectively sorted the books, she took one from the shelf. It was a book about tactics—the type of book her best friend used to read often. Robin was a tactician, after all. The tactician relied by the Shepherds—and their leader as well. She was the comrade whom her friends all know and love.

Sumia remembered how her husband always acted recklessly back at the times of war. As a calm and collected tactician, Robin was the one to be concerned, reminding that the leader is an important person in the Shepherds. It was Robin who set up the whole formation for the Shepherds—including Chrom—in the battlefield. She wasn't that good at motivational speech and stuff—Chrom was. She wasn't the best chef in the army either—Sumia herself was. But in the end, Robin was still a sweet person in her own way.

But most of all, Robin was Sumia's sworn sister of books.

They used to read many books together, in this very library. They enjoyed themselves together a lot that they—especially Robin—often forgot to put those books back in the respective shelf. It was Miriel who put them back in the original spot. She also remembered that Robin didn't just read tactics books. She also liked romantic novels— it was Sumia's favorite book type.

Sumia remembered Robin's favorite novel very clearly: _Winter Cotton Candy_. That book reminded her of a certain person, Robin said. She also liked _When the Sun Goes Down_, _Ultimate Trial_, _Never Mind_, _Three Wishes_, _Hope vs. Despair_, et cetera.

She sat on the chair. Her mind flew back to the good old times—when she and Robin used to chat and laugh about the books they read together. How Sumia was upset about the sad reality, yet Robin cheered her up by saying that reality isn't that bad.

_Reality _**is**_ that bad_, Sumia thought again. But, thanks to Robin, she could at least have my power to face it. She might be not the best person anyone has ever known—or remember, whatever—but she's still going to try her best anyway. She might goof around a lot, but she always improves herself to be better than yesterday.

Robin will return—one thing Sumia was sure of.

That's why she won't stop doing the flower fortune, not until the flowers agree with her.

She smiled and wiped her tears. "I must be strong," she said to herself. She took the flower again, and picked the petals one by one. She'll patiently wait for her best friend—no, her book sister to return. And by time she returns, they're going to read more books together again.

* * *

_Hey, this is my shortest one yet! New record!_

_The idea was to give the PoV for each couple—except for the unmarried ones. But here, I somewhat focused more on Sumia. Not that I hate Chrom, but unless you marry him, he's actually a pretty bland character. Also, I couldn't really take anything emo from the Chrom x F!Robin support. I mean, "We saw each other naked, and it was an emotional thing to remember."_

…

_Okay never mind. If you despise me and/or this story, don't continue reading._

_Next up: Fred-Sully_

_p.s. the novel titles are completely random_


	2. Resolution

A drop of rain fell onto brunette.

Frederick looked upside. Then, another drop fell onto his face.

And then some other drops…

And then more drops…

"It seems like we must postpone our training for now, Sully," he told his wife who was still swinging her lance.

"Because it's raining?" Sully replied with a slightly sarcastic chuckle. "You really think this will stop me?"

"Well…" Frederick sighed for a moment, and then continued, "It's up to you, actually. Although this weather might cause you a common cold later on, so I suggest that you should stop."

"Okay then, if you say so…" the redhead stopped as her husband told her to.

The two then went inside their house. They took a rest for few minutes. Next…

"How about we train indoors?" Sully demanded. Frederick only smiled at her. His wife—formerly his protégé—always trains harder than anyone else he knew—maybe even more than himself. Then, he said, "I think that I should take a little more rest."

"If you insist, then…" Sully answered, more like a dismissal. "I guess I'll just eat more of the seaweeds."

"Seaweeds?" Frederick was astonished. "I didn't know you were keen of those."

"Nope, not really. I just don't wanna lose my muscle while not training."

"Really? How does it taste, then?" he asked her.

"Bleagh… I'd better eat bear meats…"

Hearing Sully mentioned his long-time nemesis, Frederick felt uneasy. He rebutted, "Actually, I'd rather try those seaweeds of yours, Sully."

"Heck, even Robin's incentive didn't help you much, did it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Well, maybe a little. I may be able to eat bear meats normally now, but my grudge on bear meats hasn't ceased to exist yet."

Sully simply chuckled at her gentleman, and then she continued, "Speaking about Robin… The goddamn seaweeds were also her idea. She challenged me to lose weight. I thought eating a whole bag of those would'a help me lose weight, but turns out I was drained away. She said that I wasn't supposed to eat that much for instant, but heck, she also did the same. The winner was me, though."

After letting out a small laughter that sounded almost like forced, Sully remained silent. Frederick followed suit. The couple sat on the corridor, staring at the raining sky.

"Anyway," Sully spoke. "I miss Robin. I guess I'll just challenge her again to eat those seaweeds once she comes back. Of course I'm not gonna lose either next time. If she doesn't come back quickly, I'm gonna beat the crap outta her."

The redhead clenched her fist. Then, she switched her glance at the brunette, "How 'bout you, Fred? What are you gonna do with Robin once she comes back?"

"I would challenge her as well," he answered with resolution. "I would dare her to eat grilled bear meat wrapped with seaweeds. I'm already resolved with myself. My body is ready."

"Huh, good then!" she patted him at shoulder

* * *

_Sorry that I haven't updated routinely enough. I kinda got myself distracted with some games and anime. But hey, here I am now! Anyway, starting from July 14th, I'll officially become a senior year student. So, you know; more hiatus and stuff._


End file.
